


I'm not clingy I'm just sad

by NnnnnNanio



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Child Neglect, Childhood Trauma, ClingyInnit, Crying, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Breakdown, No Romance, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, SHIPPERS DNI, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Misses Toby Smith | Tubbo, Tommyinnit needs a hug, Touch-Starved, Touch-Starved Tommy, Trauma, Video Game Mechanics, War Trauma, a bit OOC, big brother ranboo, do not ship your kneecaps are a privilage, for ansgt and fluff reasons shh, ive seen the most recent stream and im still revovering, minecract reality, no beta read we die like wilbur when philza fucking stabbed him, ranboo gives good hugs, ranbroother, we were robbed of ranboo and tommy fluff so i deliver
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27892576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NnnnnNanio/pseuds/NnnnnNanio
Summary: Tommy feels alone. Alone and out of place. At least he has Ranboo now.*featuring clingyinnit. no shipping*(oneshots with an over arching plot)
Relationships: Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 39
Kudos: 783





	1. New friend

**Author's Note:**

> I have tried to write this story 7 fucking times and my computer keeps Fucking me over. I swear to fucking god. 
> 
> I just wanna fucking write Ranboo and Tommy fluff cause I'm fucking sad what the hell!?
> 
> so uh, not proofread aha

It had been weeks since Wilbur blew up L’manburg. Tubbo was the new president and he was doing an amazing job. He had already rebuilt New L’manburg with the help of ghostbur- Ghost Wilbur- and his council. 

Tommy was happy for him. No, really!... okay that’s a bit of a lie but only slightly. He was happy for him, it’s just now with Tubbo being busy with his president shit Tommy felt a bit…. Alone...?

He’d sit at the bench alone. He’d ask Tubbo to join but Tubbo would always decline, being busy and all. Tommy understood… he still missed his best friend though. They were finally at peace. No Jshlatt, no Wilbur!! They had the freedom to go goof off and be kids again. Tommy wanted to be a kid again. 

Obviously, he wanted his discs back. He wanted his comfort items back; they weren’t just music discs to him. They were his symbol of happiness. A reminder of the caring big brother he once had. A reminder of the happy days with Tubbo. They were all he had left of his life before the war, the bloodshed, the pain, and agony. Just thinking of their lovely melodies made it easier for tommy to breathe, even if it was just a little bit. Knowing that it was him and Tubbo against the world, that one day he’d have his discs back in his arms, his enderchest, made standing with his shaken, scarred legs a little bit easier. 

When Ranboo joined the server, Tommy was hesitant to speak to him. He looked a bit scary (though big man Tommy wouldn’t admit to that) and he was super fuckin’ tall. Though he knew it would be nice to talk to someone his age. Him and purpled never really spoke and Tubbo was always to busy. 

In no time at all tommy had made friends with Ranboo, unsurprising really, Tommy was great at making friends. That’s why he had so many of them!!

(Friends who have all betrayed him in some way)

Though he and Ranboo really bonded when they robbed George’s little hobbit house. Tommy wanted to see if he had one of his discs, they were just pulling a small prank after all. He might as well have a serious look around while doing it. They really didn’t mean for the roof to catch fire. They tried to put it out before it got to serious. They left the rest of George’s items in a chest and put up crude signs up and left. They didn’t feel too bad cause it was just a harmless prank. 

Tommy noticed how Ranboo liked touch. He always touched his shoulders when they talked, not in a creepy way but in a comforting, friendly way. It always left tommy’s skin tingling. Aching for the contact. 

(when was the last time he had a hug?? He couldn’t remember)

He couldn’t believe Dream when he punished all of L’manburg over a harmless prank. When Tubbo asked tommy if he did it, he lied through his teeth in panic. He was furious that he was getting attacked over a little arson. Dream had done so much worse in the past including but not limited to AIDING IN THE DESTRUCTION OF L’MANBURG TWICE!! FUCKIN’ TWICE!!!

All this talk about how Tubbo wanted peace not war made Tommy sick. Dream didn’t want peace. Licking Dream’s boot wasn’t going to change the fact that Dream was a selfish manipulative bastard. He never wanted L’manburg to exist in the first place. He didn’t understand why he thought that dream would have a sudden change of heart. Dream just being on the server meant that no-one was safe. It probably wouldn’t have mattered if he’d burned down George’s house or if he did nothing at all. 

It angered him more when he was brought to court. Fucking court over a few broken blocks and his roof being a little burned. They were all being dramatic. The house was still there! It took George less than 20 minutes to fix!! Dream didn’t go to court when he burned Tubbo’s house down… what the fuck!?

He was angry yes, but he also felt a horrid stinging I his heart, a wild animal of anxiety in his gut. This was all so messed up.

Tommy watched in panic as Ranboo was brought in for questioning. Ranboo, his new friend. He had only been on the server for a few days… Tommy wasn’t going to turn on Ranboo. He was loyal to a fault some people could say. When asked if Ranboo helped, Tommy told another lie. A lie to protect his friend from a punishment he knew he didn’t deserve. He’d take as many arrows as he could for his friends. They all knew that and would do the same!!

(right?)

Tommy was angry that he was on probation. He argued with them all about how unfair it was. He knew that what he did was messed up, but it didn’t deserve this! He watched in horror as Tubbo even HUMOURED the idea of giving Dream Mellohi. The disc he gave Tubbo as a sign of his trust, loyalty and respect.

He was called childish, reckless, and Impulsive. It made hm so sick. what was wrong with being childish?? Tommy was only a child in their eyes when they would tear him down for it. He was only a child when it was convenient. They made child jokes all the time but refuses to acknowledge the fact that sixteen -year old’s do stupid, reckless, and impulsive shit. Tubbo has done childish, reckless, impulsive shit, so has Purpled and probably Ranboo. 

They tell him he should have known better. Oh really?? Everyone on this server has committed crimes. No one on this server is innocent. Why should this have been any fucking different?? Also, he just hated the phrase ‘should have know better’ cause it really makes no sense. Humans learn new shit every single day. In the moment certain things will seem right or wrong. Saying he should have known better was fucking stupid, especially when Dream through a literal temper tantrum and acted out of emotion and impulsion. Obsidian walls?? He was so dramatic. How could Tommy have predicted this?? 

They said he wasn’t thinking about consequences. Fuck off. Again, he can’t see the future. He had no reason to believe dream would overreact this badly over a small house fire and some stolen items. He and other people had done so much worse. His house had been vandalized and destroyed more times than he could count yet no one was punished. Only him. Over a prank too. 

It was all so fucking annoying. Tommy sat at the bench and just looked at the sunset. His homework he had to give to Fundy sitting in his lap. 

He jumped when two gloved hangs gently touched his shoulders, he looked up at the person who did it to see the familiar red and green heterochromatic eyes. 

“Hey Tommy… mind if I join you??” Ranboo asked with a smile. Tommy nodded and Ranboo hopped over the bench and sat next to tommy. 

“How you holding up??” he asked softly, Tommy let out a soft sigh and looked down at the journal. He felt bitter, and sad, and so fucking tired. 

“Not great to be honest,” Tommy said softly. His voice a little raspy. Ranboo looked a bit sad at his confession. 

“Oh, well I never got to thank you for not ratting me out. You didn’t need to do that y’know” Ranboo said with a soft chuckle and a smile. 

“I know…but I couldn’t let you get punished over this… you haven’t even been on the server for a week I couldn’t just let you get on dream’s bad side.” Tommy muttered. Ranboo looked worried but let out a soft sigh.

“do you wanna hug?” he asked carefully. It took tommy a full thirty seconds to register what Ranboo just asked. Hesitantly he gave a small nod. 

He felt two strong arms wrap around his thin, broken body. The touch almost sets him on fire, he let out a sharp gasp. It had been so long since someone hugged him out of pure concern. He shakily wrapped his arounds around Ranboo, a death grip on his suit. Ranboo smiled softly at the reaction and nuzzled his face into Tommy’s blonde hair, Tommy cuddled up closer and hid his face in Ranboo’s shoulder. Ranboo could feel a small wet patch grow there, probably from tears but he decided not to mention it. 

They stayed there in each other’s arms for a while. Tommy felt exhausted, all his energy drained out of him. It felt nice to have a hug. He didn’t realize how touch and attention starved he was. He definitely needed more hugs; he was a bit too embarrassed to ask but he knew he needed it. He started to feel sleepy. He tried to stay awake, but it had been a very upsetting and anxiety filed week. He let his eyes close just for a second- and he was out like a light. 

Ranboo let out a soft sigh and picked Tommy up. He brought the journal with him. He brought tommy back to his own house and set him down on his bed. He decided he could deliver the journal to Fundy himself. Let tommy get some rest. 

He felt s bad for the blond. He had been through so much. He wasn’t going to let tommy be exiled for a mistake they both made. He felt protective over him, almost brotherly. 

He was going to protect tommy. No matter what.


	2. Time and again, boys are raised to be men

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not shipping, I like writing cute fluff man
> 
> Not proof read lol

It had been a relatively mediocre day, Tommy and Ranboo had spent most of it mining together and looking for baby slimes. It was all to get Tommy's mind off the anxiety he felt over the possible exile. 

Tommy didn't believe that Tubbo might ~~want~~ have to exile him from L'manburg... So he asked Ranboo to go mining with him. 

Tommy wanted, even if he did get kicked out of L'manburg to at least make another hideous cobblestone structure and or pathway first. He wanted Ranboo to help with that as well. 

Ever since the bench, he had been trying to spend time with Ranboo as much as possible. He made his feel safe... A feeling he hadn't felt in a long time. If course it felt nothing like a genuine guarantee of safety but Tommy learned to stop wishing for something that would never happen. 

Really their main goal was just a bunch if cobblestone and hey diamonds would be cool too. The baby slime thing was totally an accident.

Tommy and Ranboo had stumbled into a cave system and decided to look around. That's when Tommy found a small, baby slime in a 1x1 hole. Tommy couldn't help the wide, giddy smile he got when seeing the tiny creatures. Ranboo watched Tommy with fondness as he squealed over the slime. 

Ranboo wantef to keep Tommy in a good mood so they decided to play a game, who ever coukd find the most slimes. They didn't find many but Tommy ended up winning, it was worth it to Ranboo to see the boy be happy. 

Tommy was still loud as always but he was still deeply hurting. 

Tommy had kept all of his pain locked up inside of himself for long that when he accidentally spilled it all to Ranboo on the bench, he couldn't stop. It felt so damn food to talk to someone about it. Someone who cared, who listened. 

Ranboo became his go to person when he was stressed or anxious. He could have gone to Tubbo, but Tubbo was always busy with president stuff and tommy didn't want to bother. 

Ranboo had witnessed Tommy's endless tears and horror stories of all that went down. More and more made him want to protect the blonde with his life. Maybe he was being dramatic but the enderman in him claimed Tommy and his valuable and he would murder to keep it safe. 

Ranboo was a sweet and fairly calm guy. He didn't like confrontation or conflict. He liked peace, but that didn't mean he wasn't willing to throw hands for Tommy. Tommy was his friend, his first friend.

Enderman were protective and possessive in nature. Stealing blocks and such, while Ranboo didn't just pick up and carry blocks around like a usual enderman he would pick items he claimed as valuable and even sometimes peoppe and protect them. Tommy was that person. 

When they had actually left the mine it was midday. Tommy got out of the tunnel first and extended a hand to help Ranboo out.

It was at least two days before the meeting with dream... Tommy, even though he did everything to avoid the idea, was hella anxious about it. He had a plan, it was a risky and ballsy plan but it was a plan. It didn't make Tommy any less anxious. 

"hey, how about we go down to Niki's bakery?? I'll buy you a treat!!" Ranboo requested, a wide smile on his two toned face. Tommy let out a soft sigh and smiled. 

"I'll race you there" he said with an eyebrow raise. Ranboo rolled his eyes playfully, 

"Always a competition with yo-" he was interrupted by Tommy gently, and playfully shoving him and running past him towards Nikis bakery. 

"Oh you little shit! GET BACK HERE!!" Ranboo laughed as he chased after the blonde. 

They ran through l'manburg, tommy only slightly ahead of Ranboo but Ranboo catching up quickly. His long ass legs finally coming in handy for something other than the top fucking shelf and hitting his head on door frames. 

Tommy was nearing the bakery, he could smell the sweet scent of freshly baked bread, cookies and other baked goods as he sped up. 

Suddenly he was tackled down by something bigger than him, they rolled a bit before stopping Ranboo pinning Tommy down. He instantly hopped up and touched the outside walls of her bakery, panting heavily and smiling. 

"I win you gremlin!!" Ranboo laughed. His tail slightly wagging. Tommy scoffed and stood up. 

"You tackled me to the fuckin' ground bitch!! You didn't win shit that's not fair!!" Tommy playfully complained, also panting heavily. They took a second to catch their breaths before locking at eachother and bursting into laughter.

Niki came outside to see what the noise was and smiled when she saw the two teens in a fit of giggles. Ranboo clutching his stomach and tommy melted on the ground. 

They turned to her and she rolled her eyes and let them in. They spent the rest of their day in the bakery eating treats and just laughing. Tommy finally just letting go and having a bit of fun before the meeting in two days. A meeting that would change his life for the worst. 

So, maybe I lied a bit at the beginning... The day was actually quite nice. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this on my phone so if it's dog shit I'm sorry.also so sorry it took to long AHA I have no motivation weee

**Author's Note:**

> so this might have more than one chapter, im not very good at writing multichapter shit just cause i get distracted very very easily. uh but yeah. Tommy and Ranboo p(L)og.
> 
> also spoilerwarning--------------
> 
> FUCKKKKKKK FUCK FUCKITY FUCK ALL I FEEL IS P A I N  
> REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE


End file.
